Cerely (Joke Battles)
Cerely is a Saiyan from an unknown universe that does not seem to be connected to the Dragon Ball World at all. This is evident in that the Ki he uses is not at all like in Dragon Ball, and he also names things differently. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Cerely Origin: Unknown Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Saiyan, Successor to the Star Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly. Able to regenerate his existence even if the reality he is in is destroyed, though it takes a while), GOD SOUL Trait, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Space-Time Manipulation, Ki Manipulation for defensive (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensive (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets) purposes, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Telepathy and Mind Reading, Teleportation, Healing, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Essence Sensing, SOUL Sensing, Divinity Sensing, Ultra Instinct (Able to battle without having to think, meaning his body essentially moves on its own and thus is able to instantly "react" to anything), His power increases substantially each time he recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Ki Absorption. Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (When first using Godly Ki, his clashes with the Star Goddess were threatening to completely destroy the universe, which has been stated to contain two planes that are conceptually different from each other. Although he previously couldn't use such an incredible power without Godly Ki, he has now succeeded the Star Goddess and become the new one. Even so, he eventually learned to attain and perfect Ultra Instinct, accelerating his power to literally infinite levels); can ignore durability with GODly attacks (Defenses made by ningen, beings lesser than a "God" and non-GOD SOULs are pierced in an aura of distortion. Even "Lesser Gods" are not safe from this) Speed: Immeasurable (Even to those with comparable power to him, his movements were described as "instant" and "virtually impossible to read") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Can take attacks from beings equal to him in power without any noticeable injuries), ignores attack potency with GODly defenses (Attacks made by ningen, beings lesser than a "God" and non-GOD SOULs are bounced off in an aura of distortion. Even "Lesser Gods" cannot affect him in any way) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal+ with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Cerely has incredible combat experience, being able to use tricks to mess with his opponents. Cerely is also academically trained, having received education from Bassoone.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast': The most basic form of energy wave. *'Solar Flare': The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Lunar Magic': Cerely can use magic to give himself the Great Ape boost without physically transforming into a Great Ape. *'Multi-Form Technique': Cerely can create clones of himself, dividing his power level evenly among them. *'Instantaneous Movement': Cerely can instantly warp himself to anywhere he pleases. *'Mind Reading': Cerely is able to read the minds of others by placing his palm on their head. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Original Character Category:Ki Users Category:SOUL Users Category:Divine Category:Saiyans Category:Mind Readers Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:KingPin0422's Profiles